darksilvaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Leviathide
Leviathide (Japanese: 日本語 Leviathide) is a dual-typed Water/Dragon Legendary Powermon. It is the first of the Dominion Triad Powermon in the Powerdex. Alongside Zizclone and Trehemorth, she is the demon counterpart to the Legendary Pokemon Kyogre in the games. It is also (technically) the first Legendary Powermon to be shown in the anime. Biology Physiology Leviathide is an enormous blue sea monster that has features in common with fish, whales, and extinct sea reptiles such as [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tylosaurus Tylosaurus]. Its neck, back, and tail have rows of spiked plates, and it has two front fins with six claws, with one positioned as a human thumb and one running down the middle of the flipper. Its tail fin is structured in a similar manner, except that it has two "thumb" claws. Its head has six horns, beady eyes with golden irises, and interestingly, a mask on the snout that resembles a human face. Gender Differences Only one Leviathide exists, and it is female. Special abilities Leviathide is so powerful that she was sealed away eons ago and placed into a deep slumber. She can control all the world's oceans and all the Pokemon of the Water, even other legendaries like Kyogre. At the pinnacle of her power, she can cause an eternal deluge of the lands with biblical proportions. Due to its immense power, it was controlled via the ability to choose one person to channel its spirit through. Leviathide is the only Pokemon that can learn Tsunami via level-up. Habitat She lives at the very bottom of the sea in an eternal slumber. It is said that once the Avatar cycles end, only then does Leviathide awaken to flood the Earth. Diet In Iron & Copper Avatar Form The current avatar for Leviathide is generally considered to be Lapis Lazuli. The first indication of this was in ''All Roads Lead to Kroel'' when she was possessed by the Malestrom Pokemon in a fight with Pokemon Hunter Alex. Leviathide would later make appearances in ''Tomb of the Ten Tickles'', ''Sparring Up a Storm'', and Houndoyle over Troubled Waters. Powerdex Entries Iron: "Leviathide was born from the seas; her happiness brings peace to seas, whereas her anger turns calm seas into storms. Beautiful and vain, she tried to conquer the seas, and for his crime, she was punished; she was turned into a monster, and put in a deep slumber. The legend says that someday, Leviathide and her brother will awake, and together, They will destroy the Land and Sea." Copper: "Leviathide was born from the seas; her happiness brings peace to seas, whereas her anger turns calm seas into storms. Beautiful and vain, she tried to conquer the seas, and for his crime, she was punished; she was turned into a monster, and put in a deep slumber. The legend says that someday, Leviathide and her brother will awake, and together, They will destroy the Land and Sea." Bronze: "Leviathide was born from the seas; her happiness brings peace to seas, whereas her anger turns calm seas into storms. Beautiful and vain, she tried to conquer the seas, and for his crime, she was punished; she was turned into a monster, and put in a deep slumber. The legend says that someday, Leviathide and her brother will awake, and together, They will destroy the Land and Sea." Stats !160 - 207 !310 - 404 |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(245, 172, 120);" | !94 - 167 !184 - 328 |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(250, 224, 120);" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245);" | !139 - 222 !274 - 438 |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(167, 219, 141);" | !130 - 211 !256 - 416 |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(250, 146, 178);" | !85 - 156 !166 - 306 |- style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245);" | colspan="3"| |- | colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 10px; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 10px;"| *Minimum stats are calculated with 0 EVs, IVs of 0, and a hindering nature. *Maximum stats are calculated with 252 EVs, IVs of 31, and a helpful nature. |} Type effectiveness |- align="center" valign="top" | class="roundy" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156);" width="20%"|'Weak to' | class="roundy" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156);" width="20%"|'Resistant against' | class="roundy" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156);" width="20%"|'Unaffected by' | class="roundy" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156);"|'Damaged normally by' |- | class="roundy" colspan="4" style="display: none; background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% rgb(157, 183, 245); border: 1px solid rgb(68, 94, 156); line-height: 10px;"| |} Learnset Trivia Origin Leviathide is based on the Biblical beast known as Leviathan. This gigantic creature is the most well-known of the Biblical monsters, and the term is now used to refer to any large sea creature. Its counterparts are Behemoth, represented by Trehemorth, and Ziz, represented by Zizclone. 'Name origin' Its name is a portmanteau of "Leviathan," the great beast described in the Book of Job, and "tide," referring to its power over the ocean. Category:Water Types Category:Reptilian Powermon Category:Ocean Powermon